The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications technology and more specifically to analyzing mobile phone device usage.
During a phone call, the participants may refer to many online websites and personal files to gather contents in order to speak continuously during the phone call. In an abstract sense, people are converting visual content to voice content instantaneously during phone call conversations. Voice mining technology may be applied to processing phone call conversations. Functionalities such as speech analysis and prosodical analysis (i.e., the elements of speech that are not individual phonetic segments, such as vowels and consonants, but are properties of syllables and larger units of speech) are used in voice mining technology. These functionalities are applied to call center software, heat map generation, understanding emotions, and the detection of eye blink and other human interactions/gestures.